


Having Fun With Missy and Harry (a.k.a. Masterbation Part 2)

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Birth of the Master Race, Borderline Rape, Childbirth, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Insemination, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Mastercest - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missy (Doctor Who) Deserved Better, Missy (Doctor Who) Lives, Mistaken Identity, POV Missy (Doctor Who), Painful Sex, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Post-Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Missy (Doctor Who), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Rape, Self-cest, Sex Addiction, The Master (Simm) Self-Insemination, The Master Has Issues, The Master Has Issues (Doctor Who), The Vault (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor Era, Twelfth Doctor Era, Unexpected Motherhood, Unexpected Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unwanted Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Withdrawn Consent, forced masterbation, painful birth, past sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Missy never regretted being dominated by the Master in that farm house on the Modasian colony ship... Until she did. (She regrets only killing him once.)Inspired by and fan-sequel toMel_one'sMasterbationThe idea of how Missy survived comes fromDeanWinchesterIsTrans'How Missy Survived (because let's be honest, we all know she did)
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Missy, The Master (Future)/Missy, The Master (Simm)/Missy
Kudos: 13





	1. When Harry Choked Her Chicken (And Dropped A Foal)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masterbation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397693) by [Mel_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one). 
  * Inspired by [How Missy Survived (because let's be honest, we all know she did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374863) by [DeanWinchesterIsTrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans). 



Missy waited until she heard his laughter no more. She stood, ungainly, upon her two feet and headed in a direction. She would be no good to the Doctor, one way or another the Master got his wish. She could not stand by the Doctor. 

A weird feeling entered her chest, whatever it was, she didn't like that feeling. 

She stumbled upon another lift shaft, one whose car had been used to transport something to this level. Gracelessly she entered, selected the bridge and the car took her there. Blue was still there. She offered to drop him off somewhere, he refused. 

Stumbling into the TARDIS she made her way to the console. Sure she was still barred from the flight controls but not completely from emergency systems. She set the emergency TRANSMAT to take her back to the Vault and wait for the Doctor to return. 

As soon as she landed she curled up and slept, the longest sleep she had had in at least a millennia. 

As she dreamed she remembered the feeling of having him inside her, and the returned memory of filling her completely. She had always known he was the most narcissistic of them all, but she never imagine him being such a self-incestophile. 

But she couldn't deny the exquisite feeling of being dominated by him, being forced to take his seed despite her own aversions, powerless to prevent it from happening. The feel of it entering her, sloshing around inside her fertile womb. 

Nor the power she felt when he had forced her to take his seed against her will, to see the look of fear enter her eyes as he wildly hammered into her to completion. The feel of it erupting into her, filling every nook and cranny of her awaiting baby-room. 

She woke up, paid no heed to what had happened betwixt her and her past self. Life within the Vault returned to normal. 

After seven months Missy became concerned about the Doctor, aside from the once, he never left her alone like this. 

Five months later, twelve total since her run in with her past self, Missy plinked on the piano keys. Walking around the side, she was suddenly overcome with an agonising pain in her abdomen. The pain knocked the wind out of her and forced her to seek support on the piano. 

The sound of something wet landing on the floor had her looking for the cause until she notice a pool of liquid beneath her, between her feet. "What?" She asked herself disbelievingly. She undressed her lower half to get a better look to see the root cause. She could see nothing. 

When she was certain the pain had subsided, she started to move to the lounge when the pain returned forcing her knees to buckle. She grabbed one of the poles surrounding the piano. Fear entered her hearts as tears streamed from her eyes. 

Again, the pain abated, and she moved again. Half way to the lounge another bout of pain shot through her, forcing her to her hands and knees. Her breath was ragged and uneven as something seemed to be forcing its way through the tiny gap between her legs. 

Another jolt of pain shoot through her, she could feel the object shifting in her body as it worked to expel the intrusion. It felt like the object shoved into her was the size of a Raxacoricofallapatorian Sunchoke. 

She started to hyperventilate, something that as a Time Lady should be impossible. Panicking she started to strip her remaining clothes hoping it would help. But she could only undo the outfit, she needed her an arm to support her. 

She closed her eyes as another wave of pain passed thought her as the object shifted more inside her. She nestled he chin in her hanging more-bountiful bosom. 

Opening her eye she was first drawn to her enlarged breasts, they had never been that big. Looking between the hanging mammary glands down her body caused her hearts to stop. 

"That... that... that self-proliferating-self-progenerating-self-siring-incestophile," She curse her younger self as she looked down upon her severely distended abdomen. 

Another wave of pain accompanied the shifting of the child within her, she begged for this torture to end. 

A scream ripped its way out of Missy's throat ringing around the Vault as a stronger bout of pain shot through her, causing her to collapse onto the floor. 

She felt relief for the first time since this episode began as her collapsing on her stomach forced the illgotten-good-for-nothing-fatherless bastard out. 

As she surrendered to unconsciousness she remembered what he had said to her before forcing her to take his seed inside her, "A magnificent idea, my darling... To give rise in this way to the Master-Race"


	2. Plundering Missy's-self

Missy woke up to the sounds of a piercing cry. She levered herself to her knees before moving to sit on the floor. 

There where her body had deposited the wretch was a crying baby, naked and covered in gunk. She stood and walked away from it. But the Vault was only one room, she could not escape it. The sound grating to her ears. 

She grabbed a cloth and wiped the thing clean. She tied the cord off and discarded the rest before placing it on the lounge. It continued to cry. She stomped off. 

Shortly the screams got to her she turned to the thing, "What do you want from me?" she screamed rhetorical. 

Her engorged breasts provided the answer, they pained her and massaging them had yielded white fluid. Missy placed some of the fluid in her mouth. "Fine." She crossed to the room and pluck it up in her arms, held it before her breast. It soon found it, latched on and began to suckle. 

After a little while Missy had to sit down, the feeling of this thing feeding off of her was intense. Soon she was in the grips of a powerful orgasm. 

Once it had ended and the child had had its fill Missy held it up and looked at it, "You know what, you might be worth keeping." She looked between the child's legs, a girl. She placed the child on her chest and the pair fell asleep. 

* 

Months had passed, and her little girl had been weaned. One night while the child slept the Vault door opened, "Honey I'm Hooooome." Rang out an unfamiliar voice. An unfamiliar body waltzed in, an attractive black man. He was tall and well built dressed in raggedy clothes. 

She may not have recognised the man per-say, but she remembered those clothes, "Doctor?" 

He turned to her, "Missy!" he grabbed her hands and whirled her around and around. He let go of her and grabbed her from behind, "You're a sight for sore eyes?" he said as he grabbed her by her breast, hard. 

The next moment she was face down on the ground being dragged by her feet, her skirt riding up, "What...?" she heard the sound of fabric and metal hitting the floor and before she knew it she felt her legs being spread and a hard, massive piece of flesh forced into the junction. 

She tried to fight back as the man preceded to drill the fat flesh hard and deep into her at an unrelenting pace. The Doctor would never be this callous. Her hearts stopped as a familiar voice left her rapist throat, "A magnificent idea, my darling... To give rise in this way... to the Master-Race." 

She couldn't help the scream that left her throat as the Master picked up his pace, all she could say was half-hearted pleas "No... not in me.... don't" 

But like last time he had no intention of anything but pleasuring himself at her expense, he laughed as he dragged an unwanted orgasm from her unwilling body, but she couldn't deny the exquisite feeling of being dominated by her future self, because he had to be her future. 

He capped it all off by filling her with his sperm laden fluid, forcing her to take his seed despite her own protestations, powerless to prevent it from happening yet again. The feel of it entering her, sloshing around inside her fertile womb headed deeper inside of her, drawn in by her own body betraying her, headed for the ova he knew was awaiting them within. 

He withdrew from her, flipped her over before diving back in for a second helping. Her fate was already sealed, why not enjoy the moment. He pounded into her, harder then before. Her body wracked with pain at the self-abuse she was receiving, until he was done with her. 

Before she recovered sufficiently he was dressed and by the door. He cleaned up the mess he had made, he didn't want the surprise spoiled by the details. 

Missy stood, fixing her skirt. "Why?" she couldn't keep the betrayal from her voice. 

"Because I can... Besides we make such lovely babies." He laughed cruelly as she placed her hand on her abdomen, a tear trailing down her cheek. "A word of warning, I will be back to free you. Eventually, but not before more of us have had their fill of you. Filled you up so to speak. 

"A master race is more then one child, Missy. Surely you realised that by now. You're the only time I've been a woman, and don't think you will abort this one, when I leave you won't even remember." He left and closed the door. 

"No!" She cried out as the sound of the door closing reverberated through the Vault, then thought why did she say that. She lifted her hand to her cheek, a solitary tear. Why was she crying.


	3. Bashing Missy's Bishop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the last chapter then realised the Dhawan Master would have come first. The chapter is post Spyfall.

Another year had passed in the Vault, Missy was growing very concerned. Her daughter had continued to grow and was now playing by the door. 

As Missy came to the other side she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen that felt far to familiar, something wet hit the floor between her legs. Panic hit her, this wasn't possible. 

She removed her skirt and lowered herself to the floor, hidden from her daughter. She endured the agony in silence as she felt something force its way through the gap between her legs. 

Eventually a half-black child was forced from her body, she cleaned the child. Another girl. Wondering how she had had such a child, she hadn't had sex for over two years. 

Once she had recovered and fed the new child she pulled her skirt back on, cleaned the mess and wrapped the newborn. She carried the child to her sister and introduced them, she was so excited to be a big sister. 

* 

Months had passed, and her new little girl had been weaned. One night while her daughters slept the Vault door opened and unfamiliar voice rang out, "Honey I'm Hoooooooome." An unfamiliar body waltzed in, a man of Indian appearance dressed in raggedy clothes. 

She may not have recognised the man, but she certainly remembered those clothes, "Doctor?" 

He turned to her, "Missy!" he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to his chest. He preceded to waltz with her around the room, he then lifted her high enough she nearly touched the ceiling and then held her with one hand around her bared legs. 

She should have been paying attention to his other hand, she never notice the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor. He lowered her swiftly, catching her skirt pulling it up and then used gravity to impaled her on his erect and waiting meat. "What?" came a startled reply. 

He pushed her onto the lounge and proceeded to ram himself home again and again in a brutal fashion. "Stop please." But her plea falls on deaf ears as he brutalised her body eliciting sobs from his victims. 

She tried desperately to fight back, but this seemed to turn her rapist on even more and her struggling caused him to empty his full load into her ripe unprotected body. 

He wasn't done with her and picked up the pace, pounding his baby-maker into her. The part of her brain that could think couldn't deny the exquisite torture that being dominated by her future self was. To have his seed, once again, inside her. 

It was then that she realised that this had happened before, her future self had come here twice to fuck her. Would she end up pregnant this time? Eventually he drew forth an orgasm from her. Betrayed by her own body it drew his seed deeper into her body ready to fertilise the waiting ova. The intensity was so great that she blacked out from it allowing her future self to erase all evidence of his presence there. 

Being the narcissistic idiot that he was, he waited for her to recover. "You're awake?" She stood up and glared at him, "You know, you're much better second time around." He laughed, "But then, you had only had two babies, of course you were so tight. 

"Did you like my outfit? The bumbling idiot just left it behind in Sheffield of all places." 

He opened the door to leave, "I would have come sooner, but the one time I tried the guy leaving here told me to wait till now. You know what. I will remember this night for the rest of my lives, and you my dear, won't ever remember." He closed and locked the door, he was right she had already forgotten his abuse of her body.


End file.
